


M

by danzuz



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danzuz/pseuds/danzuz





	M

　　叶没想到会变成这样。

 

　　1

　　叶捂着自己的嘴，生怕一不小心就发出奇怪的声音。

　　温度在逐渐升高，他明白这是情欲带来的躁热，裹在身上的被子摩擦着皮肤，只是这样细小的摩挲都让他差点呻吟出声。

　　难耐不已，只得用双腿轻轻蹭着，叶不敢用手去碰下身，那处疼得厉害，大概只要轻轻安抚一下，不争气的小东西就会坚持不住。不行，马上好就要过来了，会来不及收拾。

　　不过是想象了一下好发现自己腿间满是粘液的场景，居然反而让他在极大的羞耻中升起一股奇异的感觉，在什么都没有做的情况下，身体瑟瑟地分泌出液体，打湿了他的内里。

　　叶把头埋入枕间，呜咽了一声，不敢相信自己竟然会这么淫乱。

　　正当他对不受控制的生理反应后悔不已，门已经应声而开。

　　“叶，你在休息？”

　　叶一个激灵，装出一脸倦容，把头缓缓地侧了过来，微微眯着眼睛，心虚地小声答应:“恩。”

　　只盼望好听到他这个回答，可以识趣地离开。

　　好却没有离开的意思，反而顺手别上门，皱着眉头走过去:“你的脸很红，身体不舒服？”

　　说着，好就将自己的手掌贴到叶的额头上。

　　叶轻颤了一下，好的手心很凉快，附着在滚烫的肌肤上，让他不由得流连。

　　“果然很烫。”好眉间的沟壑愈发深，见叶明明在冒汗还把被子裹得那么紧，估计那床薄被已经被汗浸透，就想帮他换一床，“要是冷，你盖这种东西也没用。”

　　叶看他要掀被子，急忙拉住被子边缘，裹得越发严实。说也奇怪，刚才还脚软手软的人，这会儿倒是有了力气。

　　于是两人就进行了一场奇怪的拉锯战。

　　好不至于真的使出全力和一个人抢被子，但是叶的这个动作就能说明很多问题，一想到背后的含义，他的脸色一下就沉了下来。

　　好居高临下地看着叶:“既然你这么不待见我，那就别叫我回来!”

　　叶从小看着这人长大，哪里听过他说这么重的话，心下也是委屈，一对耳朵无力地耷拉下来，原本就氤氲着泪水的眼睛惊讶地睁着，眼看就有泪珠要坠下。

　　被叶这么一看，纵使有天大的怨气，好也只能偃旗息鼓。他明白叶不是故意做出这幅可怜样子，但也正因为这种毫无自觉，才更让他心神荡漾。

　　偏偏，这人还是生他养他的父亲。

　　啧。

　　好板着一张脸就要走。

　　可惜没能如愿离开，从被子下伸出的手拽住了他的衣角。

　　反应过来自己做了什么的叶，自己也是吃了一惊，连忙要将自己的手撤回安全区域。

　　早就料到他会有这个反应的好，已经眼疾手快把这只作祟的手捏在手心:“不想让我走？”

　　被那双手攥着，叶只觉得大脑都在沸腾。

　　这是他最爱的人，没有错。

　　每一寸肌肤都在叫嚣着想要这个人，只要这个人，那么……

　　为什么要让他走？

　　鬼使神差地，叶点了点头。

　　好的神情立马如雨稍霁，他坐到床边，始终没有放开叶的手。

　　看到好真的留下来，叶的内心复杂极了，一面是残存的理智让他深知自己做了何等蠢事，另一面又是满怀的安心感，不断从交错的指间传递过来。

　　为数不多的理性在逐渐消散，他只知道自己不要好离开，如此念头开始盘旋在叶的脑海内，逐渐占据了所有的思考。

　　叶的情况似乎比想象中还要糟，手心都被高温蒸得汗涔涔的，也不知道家里有没有药，毕竟离家这些日子，这个不会照顾自己的家伙估计不会准备这些，说不定去看药箱，里面的东西还全是当初好离开前备下的。

　　“家里有药吗？”

　　叶疲惫地抬起眸子，眼角红红的，睫毛微微扑扇，要是此刻回答的话，或许会因为走调的声音被马上识破，于是微微摇头。

　　这种东西哪里来的解药。

　　“我去给你倒点水。”没有药的话，也该补充一点水，看叶不断冒出的微汗，好从正常的角度思考着对策。

　　于是他打算起身。

　　叶没听清他想做什么，只是隐约感觉到好放开了他，心下一揪。

　　时间仿佛回到一年前，少年决绝地说:“从今往后，只要你还把我当做儿子，我就不会出现在你们的前面，你是不是很高兴？”

　　然后少年就真的离开了，不再转身看他一眼。

　　就像要老死不相往来似的，从他面前消失不见。

　　他怎么会高兴？把秘密藏着掖着这么些年就够受的了，结果到头来还是没留住人，早就变质的感情套上亲情的伪装，还是不成么？

　　那些痛苦的日子还要持续下去的话，还不如——

　　“别走……”叶的声音在抖，他从猛地起身，耗费全身的力气去抱住面前的人。

　　别走，别走……

　　时光似乎退回那日，他手中执剑，竹林深处，余晖落尽。

　　所有的人都在欢呼雀跃，庆祝讨伐魔头一役的胜利，只有被当做英雄的叶呆滞地站在原地，他的剑尖还有正在滴落的温热血液。

　　虽然明知那具被自己捅穿心脏的躯体中，他熟知的人早在这场战役开始之前就不复存在，泪水开始不满了他的脸，无声的哭泣没有打断外界的奔走相告。

　　他只是哭。

　　哭到那人重新回来。

　　魔头重生的事他瞒了下来，世人皆道那位救世主云游四海，却不知他只是为了瞒住魔头的身份。

　　那时他的双生哥哥献上自身魂魄堕入魔道也都是为了自己，不过十几年的抚育，他甘之若饴。

　　千算万算，却没料到身为“儿子”的小孩，早先时候还温柔可人，成长期一至，就像换了个人一般生分，甚至绝情地和他划清界限。

　　这个人，怎么总是留不住呢？

　　昏昏沉沉的脑中回溯起这些过往，叶又想哭了，他明明很多年都没有哭过。

　　“你吃了什么？”怀中人的身体滚烫，但这和生病有着明显的不同，特别是他在好耳边说的那句话，喑哑中带着强烈的情色意味。

　　叶若有若无的喘息打在好的耳边，纵使本人当做全力，可对好来说，叶不过是整个人软绵绵地倒在他的怀里。

　　被问的叶有些愣愣的，他的反应显得很迟钝，但还是竭尽全力去回忆。

　　“……M？”思绪乱成一团，没法好好整理，但是好的口气很凶，所以他怯怯地回了个疑问句。

　　“啧。”好咂嘴，到底是谁给他这种东西的，对猫来说这东西就是兴奋剂……或者说催淫剂。

　　听到好咂嘴，叶反射性地往后一缩，原本趁乱提起的勇气都开始消退，他开始变得冷静下来，摇晃着的尾巴也灰心丧意地放下。

　　果然，还是不行吗？

　　好一手扶着叶的背，断去他的退路，有些凶恶地盯着那双泛着水色的眸子:“你知道我是谁吗？”

　　叶不明白他为什么要这么问，但这个问题他是不可能弄错的:“好，麻仓好……”

　　就算被好凶神恶煞地询问，叶还是忍不住觉得他身上很好闻，之前把M给他的人身上就很难闻。

　　“……那就不要怪我了。”

　　好按住叶的头，霸道地吻了上去。

 

　　2

　　经由药效，好甚至都不需要过多扩张，只是将手指探入穴口，就能感受到他体内的湿热，那张不知足的小嘴急切地蠕动着，绞紧入侵的异物。随意搅弄，就能逗弄得没有耐性的人分泌出透明的液体，就像不断流下的涎水，好将手指抽出，指缝间连着的粘稠拉出细小的细线，惹得叶通红着脸，将头埋向被褥，却不知道这样更能让人看到他后背那赏心悦目的曲线，轻轻低晃的尾巴更是怯生生的，好不可爱。

　　手指对于叶来说，自然是不够的，原本就被不上不下地吊着胃口，没想到唯一的褒奖还突然没了踪影，埋着头的叶从喉咙里发出微弱的呜咽，像极了幼猫讨好他人的声音。

　　好何曾见过叶这样的一面，这个养育他的人，从来都是云淡风轻，时常在和煦的风中冲他笑，可是这个人永远都站在远处，保持微妙的若即若离，像个背负行囊随时准备离去的过客一般。一想到叶在主动寻求他，好脑中的弦就彻底断了，他不再去思考什么过往，什么对错，他只知道，他要他。

　　腰带的环扣玎玲，好脱去衣物，性器早期高高耸立，那份炙热与他的急切相仿，欲望在叫嚣要占有心心念念了多年的人，他却没有马上动作，而是俯身贴上那具因为M同样微热的胴体。两人肌肤相接，分不清到底是谁的体温更高，细密的微汗融为一体，好的下身在叶的股沟中来回摩擦，在柔软臀肉的挤弄下，他有些忘我地动作着。

　　这种磨人的不满足感就像那些年他陪伴在这人身边，犹如猫抓的心痒难耐，好明明知道这样根本无法舒缓两人的欲望，还是选择这样做，显然是想让叶也切身体会一下他的感受。

　　“唔嗯……”身后的人就拥抱一般将叶半搂在怀里，毫无保留的碰触似乎在无声地传递那份浓郁的爱恋，叶感甚至升起一阵揪心似的感情，他的身体不断分泌出邀约的粘稠，和他的理智不同坦率又惹人怜爱。好却却视而不见，自顾自地趴在他身上，囊袋时不时地打在狼狈不堪的穴口，隔靴搔痒的刺激让叶想自行寻找慰藉，于是无意识地将手伸向自己那无人问津的肉茎。

　　“啊！”叶短促地惊叫，眼角顿时滚落了一两滴泪水。好竟然抢先一步握住了他最脆弱的那处，还用上了几分力道，原本就处于爆发边缘的性器又涨又疼，疼痛像煮沸了满溢的水，迫不及待地要从容器中倾斜而出，可是他的自由却被一只大手束缚，叶的声音有些颤抖，适才留下的泪水或许也浸润了嗓子，于是他细软的声音中缠着一丝哭腔，一面想要掰开那只作恶的手，一面说着，“好，放开……你放开……”

　　“可以啊。”

　　没想到好答得意外干脆，叶松了一口气，只是他没想到自己高兴得太早，好根本就不可能让他好过。　　

　　好解下束起长发的发绳，散开的青丝在他意有所指的微笑中平白晕开一抹情色，关节分明的手指上下翻飞，发绳在叶的茎身根部打了个活结。活结归活结，或许是因为发绳更细，缚住的力道比指掌更甚，被阻碍的胀痛因为紧勒多了几分刺痛。

　　叶当然是想从这种陌生的感觉中挣脱，所以想也没想就要抽开那个可恨的结，纤长的食指已经勾住了发绳尾端，就听到好的声音在他耳边响起，犹如恶魔的低语：“如果你自己解开了，就不要再妄想我会原谅你。”

　　短路的脑子被这句话激得清醒了三分，手中一顿，整个人都陷入一瞬的怔愣，他并没有第一时间理解其中因果，只是本能地不想要那样的结局，这才被一句话唬得呆呆愣愣。好扬唇一笑，趁人分心不备，将早就勃发的分身毫无怜悯地放入叶的体内。

　　“啊哈……”突如其来的侵入让叶连惊呼都没能发出，微微张开的口唇中发出低低的吟叫，混杂了奇异的情欲与惊疑，绵柔的尾音甚至还有些无助。可是马上，他的声音就变成了破碎又勾人的呻吟，与好满足的喟叹融为一体。

　　一开始身体还无法承受粗鲁的进入，仿佛身体都要被被贯入体内的东西给生生分成两半，而没有遭受实质性伤害的身体在短暂的适应期之后，终于得到得到了趣味，身体深处的麻痒每被满足一存，渴望被填满的心思又会多增长一分，长久以来的空虚终于得到慰藉，再也没有理智的阻挠，叶的身体很快就沉溺于快感，僵硬的肢体渐渐放松，很快就学会了如好讨好身后的人，腰肢也无意识地迎合起来。

　　好眉间微皱，原本他还想过如果对方没能接受自己，哪怕是强占一日欢愉，他也能在品味后心甘情愿地放手，如今看来，他是高估了自己，低估了他的养父。怀中人的身体青涩可口，在他贯穿时，那人会无法自抑地发出悦耳的声音，像是拒绝却又激起他的施虐心，在抽出那凶器时，温软的媚肉又不住挽留，让人不忍退出。

　　食髓知味，好几乎在进入的瞬间就明白，从今往后自己断不可能从叶身边离开，要让他坦然放手，甚至将叶推入他人怀抱……与其如此，还不如把人做死在床上。这样想着，好的动作一次比一次凶狠，肉刃恣意进出，交合处甚至能看到在淫液浸泡下被带出的粉嫩穴肉，在粗暴的动作中因为充血而变作艳丽的色泽。心理的念想却还叫喧嚷着不够，眼睛泛红的好对着白皙圆润的肩头啃了下去，包裹着自己的炙热又是一阵紧缩，绞得他差点失了守。即使这样好还是孜孜不倦地烙上一枚又一枚的标记，直到印上斑斑驳驳的印记，才满意地松开嘴。

　　身体已经酸软得不行，叶没法依靠自己的力气撑起身子，好从身后强势地扣住他的腰，让他不得不撅着下身，胸口伏在床上，摆出令人羞耻的模样。随着一次次的深入，叶的胸口不断在柔软的布料上摩擦，乳头在麻痒中挺立起来，红肿得像是成熟的甘美果实。

　　“啊、啊……”被迫承受这样的冲击，叶感觉自己都要被捣碎了，全身的力气都被抽走，只能被动接受无止境的欺凌。手指毫无自觉地抓紧床单，近乎疯狂的快感让他完全没有办法克制溢出的呻吟，羞耻心完全扔在一边，只想随着体内不断堆积的感觉，去感受源自本能的情意。

　　肉体相接的声音回荡在房间之中，却更能刺激到他们的感官。原本只属于一个人的高温很快就扩散到两人周遭，甚至让整个屋子都飘散着脸红心跳的情欲。

　　情难自禁，叶的尾巴有意无意地缠上好精壮的手臂，柔顺的茸毛刮擦着对方的皮肤，原本只是示好式的碰触，眼下落到好那儿，只能算作挑逗，面对这样火烧浇油的做法，好恨狠地低声说了句：“都是你自找的！”

　　叶还没反应过来好那句话从何而来，张口就想问：“什、什么——啊！”奈何他话说到一半，就被一声高昂的惊呼打断，好竟然拽着他的尾巴，张口就着尾巴尖儿咬了下去。麻痹感顿时就窜到了小腹，叶的身子都差点瘫软下去，可好完全没给他反应的机会，扣着他的要又是一阵猛烈的律动，那架势就像要把他摇散架似的。

　　“慢点嗯……别……啊啊……”口中咿咿呀呀地说着推拒的话，无非是想让减缓过于激烈的冲击，好置若罔闻，让那些不成句的话全数变成撩人的轻喘，叶艰难地朝身后望去，迎上了好满是独占欲的眼神，过分浓烈的感情有点灼人，逼仄感扑面而来，叶无来由地升起一股恐惧。

　　大概是眼中的畏意太过明显，好低头偎在叶的颈后，细细地舔了一口，湿润的舌扫过泛着浅粉的肌肤，随后则仿佛在斟酌如何把人拆吃入腹，好尖锐的牙齿不断研磨着那层脆弱的肌肤，带来若有若无的刺痛，明明身下的侵略片刻不停，叶还是从中察觉到了占有之外的温柔。这已经是好第三次咬他了，身为同族，就算不去细想，叶也明白这个行为中蕴含的深意，那是压抑把对方嵌进血肉的冲动的唯一方法，正如他此刻咬牙忍住的那些不齿请求一样……

　　“再忍一下。”说着，好便加速了动作，似要开拓那甬道的最深处，真希望这个少年容貌的人有女人的子宫，就这样将精液射入他的子宫，也许就能将他永远地绑在自己的身边。

　　喘息温度极高，蒸腾在汗液中的肌肤此刻并非冰冷，相比之下从五脏中翻滚而出的火热还是烫得人轻颤。好不断地进攻他最为敏感的那处，叶十指揪紧了床单，蛮狠的抽插像是要榨干五脏六腑的空气，他只好张着嘴大口大口地喘着气，全然不知道有没有令人羞耻的声音从嘴边溢出，晶莹的涎水从嘴角滴落，可身下早就泥泞一片，眼前也开始泛起白光，早已无暇顾及其他。

　　当那滚烫液体灌入叶的体内，好也解开了束缚他的发绳，叶几乎是哭喊着射了出来。他浑身无力地瘫倒在被褥里，泛红的眼角还有干涸的泪痕，全身上下都是好故意留下的烙印，被过度欺负的穴口没能马上合拢，颤巍巍地挤出被强行注入的浊液，顺着诱人的腿根淌到湿透的布料上，空气中飘散着浓烈的腥甜。

　　乏力感侵蚀了叶的所有感官，或许是因为M对身体的强制影响，他连翻开眼皮都显得吃力。好伸手想去碰他，不料正好遇到那双冷清的眸子，叶睁开了双眼，盯着他没有动，周遭旖旎瞬间就退却下去，好明白M的药性已经散去，现在的叶才是他熟悉的，会温柔对他笑，但永远不会将弱点暴露在他面前的人。

　　“好。”叶叫了一声他的名字，嗓音还有几许喑哑，情事之后的疲乏让他看上去十分慵懒，先前驻留在皮肤上的绯色已经消退，莹白的肌肤与青紫交错，即使是刚发泄过的人，也能轻易被他这幅摸样勾起情欲。

　　好还未伸出的手就滞在了半空，进退不得，即使再想，还是心有忌惮，毕竟同姓麻仓的两个人都固执得可怕。万一叶这个死脑筋迈不过那个坎，他执意逼迫，很可能会变成鱼死网破的结局。想到这里，好不由得有点怨念，就算有M从中作梗，叶刚才的反应，根本就是全身心地接受他了。

　　俊美的少年不由得烦躁起来，眉间也隆起沟壑。

　　“好。”又是清脆的一声唤，看到好这样苦恼幽怨的样子，叶居然觉得他有些可爱，即使刚刚才被一点都不可爱的狰狞物件给折腾了个半死不活，他还是放轻了调子，本来这件事又不是一个人的错，何况硬要说的话，是他先生出的念头。

　　早在很多年前，在这一世的好还没能诞生之前。也正是由于深知自己看着所谓“养子”的视线并不单纯，叶才更怕自己将纯白的人拉入悖伦德乱纲常的路上来。躲了那么多年也无济于事，事到如今，再耿耿于怀也没什么意义，再想到前世叱咤风云的魔头，会为了自己的事懊恼困顿，叶倒想安慰他了。

　　好因为心中浮现的猜想困恼不已，却猛地感到足心一痒，低头看去，是刚刚被自己咬过的尾巴尖儿又在作乱，正有一搭没一搭地挠着他的足心。惊异地抬头，落到眼中的则是那在倦容中扬起的温和笑意，不再回避的目光也像是穿透了昔年雾霭，千言万语都化为无言，直直落入两人心底。

　　再傻的人也不会放弃大好的机会，好一把将伏在被褥里的人揽到怀里，两人面对面地坐着，凝视半晌之后，大约是觉得腰酸，叶温顺地靠向好的胸前，头枕在他的宽厚的肩上，毛茸茸的耳朵抖了抖，总算找到了合适的位置安定下里。

　　偏过头就能看到叶的侧脸，美好的线条勾勒出来的容貌并非明艳娇丽，在好看来却如同在大海深处吸取了月华的明珠，幽幽夜色中悄然展开蚌贝，散发出夺人心魄的光芒。也许这就叫鬼迷心窍，好揉了一把叶的耳朵，按理来大家都很讨厌被其他人碰到，叶却没有不满，反而从嗓子深处发出沉闷的呼噜声。温软的肉体在怀，加上餍足般的哼声，血液顿时就冲下了好的下腹。

　　坐在他身上的人立马就发现了那火热硌人的玩意儿，正巧抵在十分不妙的位置，不仅如此，它还开始上下摩擦，撒娇似的蹭着叶软下去的分身。才泄过的身体十分敏感，眼见那不规矩的动作就要把火气再带上来，先前被布料摩得红肿的乳珠正因刺激探起了头，叶的脸烧了起来，他撑起身子看着好，先是欲言又止，等到那律动硬生生地逼出淫浪的嘤咽，才磕磕绊绊地提出异议：“你怎么又……”

　　可惜此刻的叶再怎么抱怨，那声音听起来都像娇嗔，手指摩挲到刚刚进入过的地方，大概是对他这一探毫无防备，还有些红肿的地方瑟瑟地一缩，好想起被张小嘴吮吸的美好滋味，眼神一暗，戏谑地堵回叶的疑惑：“刚才是帮你纾解药性，总不能不让我占点好处，你说是吧，叶？”

　　也亏好说得出这么颠倒是非的话，叶下意识想用养父的身份训他，妆点淡醴般的红唇翕开正要说点什么又陡然止住，脑中的云罩雾笼已经被驱散，叶突然意识到事情有点不对。

　　“你是不是，知道了？”也不去理会好乱动的手，叶屏住呼吸，扳住好的肩，不知不觉用上了八分力气，连指甲都没了一小截进去。如果说离开前的好在意的是两人的亲缘关系，回来的这个，除去叶自身的执拗，看上去根本不在意什么纲常伦理，一如当初那个将正道教条视为粪土的魔头。

　　该不会真的……

　　叶岔开话题，好却不会顺着他的心意，侵城掠池的动作毫不停歇，一回生二回熟，他很快就将重整雄风的肉刃抵在入口，随着一声闷哼，两人的身体再度合为一体。

　　“你是说你占了我那么多便宜的事，还是说，你想让我这会儿叫你爸爸？”好的气息算不上稳，这段调戏还是说得吐字清晰，意有所指的双关一字不落地进到叶的耳里，语言和身体上的双重刺激让他无法将反驳的话说出口，只有泥泞的穴口缩了一缩。在他身体里肆意妄为的火热被它一阻，转而报复性地抽送了起来，毫无章法的侵犯让位于上方的叶也随之摇晃，柔顺的短发贴在汗湿的额角，又被激烈的动作抖落。

　　“啊啊……不……太深了啊……好嗯……”体重再加上好的大力耕耘，每一次的深入都在触及叶的极限，面对好的淫言秽语叶也没法再说什么，只能在快感中抓住间隙央求。

　　“才进来就求饶，耐性也太差了，唔……”好正得意地调笑，却因猛然收束的包裹过于舒适而倒吸一口气，他的分身仅仅是擦碰了一处细小硬块，叶的身体便触电似的颤了一下，全身都紧绷起来，连自己的指甲已经抓破了好的皮肤也浑然不觉。而含着巨物的小穴就像受了极大的鼓舞，贪婪地蠕动着，谄媚般地激励着好再度安抚刚才那处。

　　“欸啊……？”对刚才发生了什么一无所知的叶，歪着头无声询问，与反应迟缓的头脑不同，身体早已得了味，余韵未消的脸庞上恍然是丝丝点点的渴求。

　　好没有马上遂了他的意，而是有些沉溺在叶的这幅姿态中，他一手仍旧扶住叶纤细的腰身，一手扣着叶的后脑，舔舐起那张姣好容颜上求欢的讯息。欲望就这么被生生悬在半空，叶有点莫名，他的姿势让他无法使力，只得小心翼翼地挪了挪大腿，可惜他的判断仍是失误，没想到这一挪，反而让自己那无人问津的肉芽蹭在好的腹上，首部渗出的透明液体一并涂抹在那小麦色的肌肤上。

　　叶的一举一动都被好看在眼里，好勾着他的下巴，露出了叶许多年都只能在梦中见到的神情：“想要的话，再叫我一声哥哥来听听。”既然不想让他叫爸爸，那就换个。

　　叶睁大了眼睛，之前的试探被了无痕迹地拨开，还以为是自己多想，但是这句话无异是好承认了，他寻回了自己的过往。他们之间的关系不再是名义上的养父子，而是无法割裂的彼此的半身。叶是高兴的，眼泪却不争气地簌簌落下。

　　好帮他拭去眼泪，大喜过望的泪水很快就止住了，叶喃喃地念出那个名字：“好……”不是指那个自襁褓中长大的养子，而是指满腹宏图却在最末关头刻意死在自己剑下的孪生兄长。带着前世惯有的邪气，好在叶的耳边说道：“与其现在哭，不如等会儿在我身下，叫着我哭。”

　　直白的话穿耳既过，叶傻愣着眨巴眼睛，没想到他到这个时候还能愣着，好有些没脾气地将这人的重心转回来，他威胁性地用性器撞上适才发现的弱点，果不其然看到叶在吟哦中绷直了腰线，皱着眉似乎很是痛苦，烧红的耳尖与脖颈扬起的优美曲线都在默述着其中难耐。

　　两人面朝对坐的姿势虽然足够深入，好却不喜，他没法随心所欲地使出全力。于是他护住叶的背后，身子一倾，就把人再度压入被褥，那根作乱的孽根也趁势狠狠地扎入甬道深处，数浅一深，颇有节奏地动了起来。

　　在失重的慌乱中中，叶下意识地收紧了手臂，当他冷静下来，发现自己已经牢牢地抱紧了好，现在放开自然是欲盖弥彰，于是就这么搂着好的脖子。这个姿势对叶来说算不上十分友好，最令人在意的就是腰下垂着的细长尾巴，一个不慎就会被两人的体重压到边角，本能地抬起腰身寻了个相对惬意的位置，无非是将自己送入虎口，修长的双腿圈在好精壮的窄腰上，整个人都攀附于对方，随着一波又一波的深入在欲海中沉浮。

　　嘤嘤呀呀的浅吟搅乱了一池春水，度了两世的倾慕都化作香汗淋漓的交合，荏苒的光阴不能了却满怀恋心，帐中艳色无边。

　　也不知道过去多久，房中的哭喊才糯糯地夹杂了一声轻唤：“哥哥。”

　　


End file.
